Maldición destinada
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Kirkland era un capitán pirata, estaba en esa isla saqueando el mayor tesoro de su vida y la única advertencia es un pergamino que Arthur ignora, lo que le da la chance a ese demonio para cumplir su ya antigua obsesión con ese humano. Demon!USxPirate!UK.


Este es un fic que me llegó por mensaje, como sabrán, me estoy ofreciendo a hacer historias si gozan de algún tema, espero que les guste aunque la pareja es extraña :3

**Pareja: **Demon!AlfredxPirate!Arthur. -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Piratas que no saben de advertencias, AU.

Arthur Kirkland daba ordenes a su fiel tripulación como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, su risa era potente y casi desquiciada, sádica, sentir que había descubierto tal tesoro y había burlado los barcos españoles le hizo enredarse en deliciosas sensaciones de gloria, era un botín impresionante y todo suyo, sería conocido como el mejor de los piratas… no, eso no.

–Lo soy…–ríe suavemente, luego mira a sus tripulantes con una expresión seria.

Si sólo dejaban una pequeña monedita de oro en esa isla les arrancaría la cabeza él mismo.

–Todo listo… cofcejóncof, oh gran Capitán Kirkland…–susurró Francis con una sonrisa forzada.

Su delicada espalda estaba molida, todo el día acarreando y dando ordenes, sus uñas… dios, sus hermosas uñas, ese inglés era un tirano, pero definitivamente era el mejor entre todos, osado, invencible y con un orgullo que lo hacía resaltar y salir de las más caóticas situaciones con una expresión victoriosa.

–Bien, sólo falta este estúpido pergamino, vayan ustedes al barco, pronto iré…–susurra – Por cierto, no violes a ningún tripulante hoy, necesitamos a todos con buena disposición para celebrar…–rió suavemente.

El francés alzó una ceja y suspiró resignado, él quería violar a alguien en la noche, pero quizás él resultara violado con un pepino o con un pez espada si es que no le hacía caso a sexy y poderoso navegante de los mares, sólo se fue ordenando el barco mientras el inglés reposaba en una roca mirando el pergamino con una sonrisa triunfante, lo que leía, poco a poco le quitaba la expresión.

_"Oh condenada alma que ha llegado a la miseria de su vida, creo que has encontrado este tesoro, déjate nublar por tus deseos más macabros, hazlo y déjate consumir por mí, aún puedes arrepentirte. Ser un cobarde, no apuestes tu vida despreciable y nauseabundo viajero, si no haces caso a esta advertencia, tomaré todo lo que te pertenece, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu corazón, hasta sumirte en el más profundo abismo por esta insípida maldición."_

La expresión se Kirkland era extraña, algo curvada e hipócrita al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo sintió un extraño frío por ese momento, pero luego esa perturbadora sonrisa pirata volvió a sus labios.

Y luego, sólo una risa inundó el ambiente.

–¿Crees que te tengo miedo? debes ser alguien codicioso anciano…–se refirió al tipo que seguramente dejó eso para asustarlo, para quedarse por siempre con ese tesoro, Arthur Kirkland creía que era alguien muerto. –Estás pudriéndote, los gusanos deben devorar cada entraña de tu cuerpo y yo…–sonrió con poder, con soberbia –¡Yo soy el gran Capitán Arthur Kirkland, más vivo que nunca! ¡nadie me roba, menos lo harás tú! –

Y sólo se retiró, quemando con deleite el pergamino.

Y en el momento en que ese hombre abandonó esa caverna extraña con todos sus hombres otra risa inundo un lugar, una suave y algo hipnotizante, las cenizas del pergamino estaban arrojadas en el piso luego de ser aplastadas por ese hombre tan insolente y aventurero. Ese ser entre las sombras sonrió, agachándose un poco mientras el pergamino iba restaurando su forma, hasta quedar idénticamente igual al pergamino que anteriormente el pirata tuvo en sus manos.

Esa precisa noche todos celebraron, Arthur salió fuera de la cantina del barco, sintiendo el mar fuera de su poderosa nave. Sonríe, cómplice de sus pecados y le importa poco y nada. Al menos eso cree, hasta que el aire se le escapa, siente que su cuerpo no reacciona.

–¿Q-Qué pasa? –

–Hello nauseabundo viajero…–ríe un cuerpo detrás suyo con un tono infantil, Arthur abre los ojos con horror al recordar esa cita del pergamino.

El tiempo se para y su voz no sale, forceja con rabia, pero no consigue hacer movimiento alguno, pero, no hace falta, el ser aparece después de un pequeño instante delante suyo, un ser extraño, ojos azules luminosos en plena noche, una sonrisa aniñada y traviesa y el cabello negro oscuridad, una piel blanca y la mayor parte de su ropa es negra.

Tiene una cola y tiene cuernos. No era humano.

–Oh insolente humano…–ríe acercando con fuerza al pirata. Lo agarra del mentón, el inglés forcejea con rabia, pero las manos del desconocido atrapan sus caderas profundizándolas en el cuerpo contrario, luego, una mano va a parar en uno de sus brazos.

–¿Quieres matar-me, maldito monstruo? –aún sonríe, tratando de encontrar la oportunidad de hacer desaparecer a esa repugnante y exótica criatura.

–Creo que te equivocas…–se alegra sutilmente dominando con una suavidad casi desquiciante al fiero inglés que sólo remueve su cuerpo, pero aquella espesa aura no le permite moverse. El demonio mete suavemente su mano debajo de la camisa holgada del capitán mientras este gruñe con fuerza soltando un gemido al sentir una mano en uno de sus pezones, la sensación le causa un escalofrío entre agradable y desquiciante.

–M-Maldito…–suspira con fuerza. Y la maldición vuelve a su mente, "su cuerpo", había leído él.

–Eres endemoniadamente sexy… y malditamente mío desde ahora, Kirkland –susurró arrinconándolo en el suelo, tomando ambas manos mientras lo escuchaba gruñir desesperado bajo su cuerpo.

Tratando aún en su posición de matar a su contrario, de no dejarse envolver por aquel destino, él era el capitán, él mandaba, él…se metió en aquello. O quizás…

–Por fin caíste en mi maldición, Arthur…–ríe el ser de la oscuridad mientras despoja al inglés de cada prenda de su ropa, el británico cierra los ojos y lo recuerda, esa voz que escuchaba desde pequeño, era la misma desde los quince, una sombra extraña, un ser siguiéndolo todo el tiempo como un asesino desquiciado, un sicópata.

–Lo sa-sabias maldito…–lo mira, mientras el demonio sólo asiente con la cabeza aniñadamente –Sabías que iba a ser tuyo…–abrió los ojos, comprendiendo todo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus piernas temblaron sutilmente y los marinos salieron a la cubierta, pero allí… ya no había nadie.

**N.A: **Alguien me pidió que hiciera a Demon!USxPirate!UK, al principio no sabía como juntarlos en la misma época, hasta que se me ocurrió esta idea -que quería hacer más larga pero me arrepentí-. Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren algo como una continuación lemon, con un pirata siendo dominado por un "cobrador demonio" bastante sexy y obsesivo, o que escriba alguna otra cosa -de preferencia USxUK- sólo díganmelo. Sólo me quedan diez historias y llego a las cien *-*, que viva esta pareja, el Demon!USxPirate!UK debería ser más famoso (?)! ;D


End file.
